User blog:Firebrand794/Thank you all
In case your wondering what this blog is about. I'll just come out and say it. I may be leaving the wiki. The reason why is simple; I am just.... a humungous jerk to people and all around someone who just isn't a good person for the wiki. I have done nothing to truly help us as a community and overall I don't think I should be here, I have snapped at users, trolled and just been unpleasant... I apologize like I said to any user or passerby I have inconvenienced in my times here. But at the same time I must thank some people. Night: You were one of the first people I talked to and you made me feel welcome my first few days and I thank you for that. Loygo: You are one of my closest friends here and it's extremely difficult to be saying this but thank you for all you've done with me in my time here. You are a fantastic person and I will always love you. Coupe: I know you may not get to read this but know that you are one of the greatest people I have met and I hope that you get better and have a good life. Ynkr Steeler and Piet: I combined you all into one category because all three of you were fantastic people and well worthy of your Bureau status, may the wiki prosper in your hands Meat: By far you are one of the most entertaining people I have met, from day one you kept me laughing with your jokes and antics and I hope to see you continue this path. Scraw: We've had our differences in the past but still you were a nice and honest person to me even when we weren't on eachothers side. Four: You have been a great friend to me throughout my time here and you are truly hilarious, You deserve your roll back position and I've never gotten to thank you for all you've done. Wachow: Like Scraw we've had arguments in the past but honestly? You are a great person and I'm sure you'll make a great father one day. May the rest of the Nigga Group prosper! Patts: Since my early days you have been a good friend to me and your raps are amazing. You helped me improve my skills and I can't thank you enough. Shoop: I hope you don't leave for good because we made some bad decisions. This wiki couldn't go on if you left. BTTF: I still regret not talking to you more, we had quite a lot in common and you were a really nice and intelligent person. MrA: Your a person I became friends with later on, but the point stands that you are a great person, even if you're cynical at points Stoff: You have become one of my closest friends here and you've done so much for me in my time here. Thank you, my Swede friend, I hope you do good. CW: Like BTTF I shared quite a bit in common with you but never talked with you much, I'm kind of disappointed by that. But still, good luck on trying to be a bureau, I'm sure you'll get there one day PosiFour: Where to begin with you? You have been such an entertaining and fun person to be around and I can't help but think this wiki would be different if you didn't show up. Tesla: What to say about you? Well, you were kind and funny and I hope you get to see me off. I still am sad your only on every so often. Lak, Lab and AG: I put you three together because you all shared a bond with me similar to what me and Pixel had, you guys were underage, but damn were you guys awesome, I'll never forget any of you. Speaking of Carson... RTP: I know you won't likely read this but Lord knows I would be a much different person if you never showed up, we were best friends when you were here and no matter what that won't change, see you on Bulbapedia, buddy Sierra: I know you aren't here either but you supported me in what I did and were a nice person to me, I respected you. MSV: Yet another person who probably won't see this but he was very nice with me and he tolerated me, no matter how silly I was. Those are about all the people I can think of for now, if I forgot you know that I appreciate you too and will miss you should I go. Now like I said it isn't set in stone that I am leaving, but I am considering it. I'm gonna think about it tonight and when I come to a decision I will tell you tomorrow. But for now, please, have a good night. All my love ~Firebrand794 Category:Blog posts